


Tea Leaves and Carrots

by SuperImposed



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, The worst-kept secret, Yarne tops for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's surprisingly difficult to get someone alone in a crowded war camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Leaves and Carrots

It had started a few months ago, just after a rigorous battle.

The company had been ambushed in the snowy valley between two towns. Normally the attack would have been easy to dismiss, but these Risen were worryingly clever. The main targets had been the healers and the supply train, and it was only by dint of swift thinking that their tactician had preserved both points.

Well, swift thinking on the strategist's part, and swift action on another's....

\---------

Yarne awoke in the medical tent.

The taguel had hidden there before, sometimes convincing Lissa to give him a pass from battle or drinking suspicious medicine to induce illness. He couldn’t remember having been brought in for an injury before, though.

“Bout time there.”

Yarne blinked and pushed himself more upright. “Brady? What… oh, yeah. Are you okay?”

The healer laughed. Half-slumped against a crate and smiling faintly, he didn’t look nearly as scary as normal. “It’s me should be asking you that, if I didn’t know better. Ya pulled alla our keisters out of the fire there - hell, you’re the only dope got hurt on that last push.” He grinned at the recumbent taguel. “Ya did good, rabbit.”

Yarne grinned back, feeling light despite his injuries. “I did, didn’t I? And I wasn’t even scared!” He winced as some delayed pain made itself known. “... I’m not going to go extinct here, am I? Because that would be pretty pathetic, actually.”

Brady strode to the cot and laid a hand on the beastman’s head. “No, you ain’t gonna bite it - sheesh, gimme a little credit here. You just gotta sit tight for a day or two, then you can get right back inta the fray.”

Yarne grimaced at the thought of more fighting, almost missing Brady’s expression changing. For once, the terrifying healer… wasn’t. His face softened, not quite smiling, not quite frowning, and Yarne didn’t know what to make of it. “Brady?”

And then he blinked, patted Yarne’s head, and took a step back. “Just thinking… if you hadn’t jumped in, I’d probably be paste right now. So, uh, thanks.”

The sight of the lanky human leaping between a Risen blade and the other healers was not something Yarne would easily forget (especially at three in the morning). The taguel thought the scariest thing imaginable was having to fight, risking death at every turn. But in that instant, when he had been certain Brady would die...

“Yeah, well I couldn’t really...” Oh damn, he was tearing up.

“Yarne?” Brady’s expression slipped between concerned to confused as the taguel pushed himself upright. “You shouldn’t-”

As far as kisses went, it was no prize-winner. But Brady smelled like tea leaves and rosin and medicinal herbs, with no trace of battle, and his mouth parted slightly when Yarne leaned in, and the beastman wanted to stay in that moment forever.

And then he was half-falling, half-shoved back onto the cot. Bright red, wrist pressed to his mouth, and body still, Brady was stunned. It took a few seconds (to shove the pain of movement and rejection alike from his mind) before Yarne could speak.

“I… oh, damn, Brady, I’m-” The healer silenced him with a finger to the lips.

Brady inhaled deep and slow, eyes closed for a long moment before he spoke. “Just… just tell me, was that spur a the moment, or…?”

WOW it would be nice for more than his cheeks to be covered in fur right now. Bright red, he just barely squeaked out a “Um… no, not just, uh, impulse there.” The taguel winced, body unconsciously preparing for a blow. “S-Sorry.”

And then Brady was cupping his face gently, eyes shuttered and lips parted. The second kiss was actually a little worse, since Yarne’s body remembered halfway through that he was injured and Brady had too much weight forward and the fall wasn’t good for either of them. But they both ended up tangled on the cot and laughing, voices a little high, faces a bit pink, and Brady promised some real activity once the taguel recovered.

Provided he kept actually fighting.

Yarne resigned himself to keeping the healer safe on the battlefield, and barely dreaded it at all.

  
\----------

You wouldn’t think finding a quiet, isolated place in a busy war camp would be so tough.

 

Aside from a few brief kisses and one seriously blush-inducing hand-holding session, the two could barely get any time alone. Even the more ignored crannies had absurd amounts of traffic, sometimes with the same faces. Both boys were trying to avoid any more of Noire’s intense stares - much as they both liked the girl, there was something incredibly creepy happening there.

In the end, Yarne took Brady into the nearby forest for ‘training’, citing the broken terrain and limited visibility as excellent practice tools. Since the closest woods had already been cleared several times by the scouts, the most fuss they got was Severa accusing Yarne of making up exercises to avoid actually training.

By the time they finally shook her and made their way into the woods, the sun was already setting. Both teens were valiantly struggling not to blush, and to ignore each other’s blushing, as they traveled deeper into the twilight.

Yarne had already scoped out a nice little clearing for them, but had overestimated Brady’s stamina. He cleared the last rise and set the wan healer against a tree. “You okay there?”

Brady grimaced and flapped a hand at the taguel. “L… Least we can say we really did train, huh?”

Yarne chuckled, curling up next to the lanky man. “Guess so.” After a moment of awkward silence, he ventured, “So, uh… what now?”

Brady rolled his eyes and pulled the bunny in for a kiss. This, at least, they had improved at, or at least had stopped overbalancing and toppling onto each other. Intentionally was one thing, but it was really hard to explain away why you had two hundred pounds of rabbit-man on top of you to your mother.

This time, though, there was no one to interrupt them. Each kiss was less chaste than the last, until Yarne was all but draped across his lover, tongues in each other’s mouths and hands roving into dangerous territory.

The taguel pulled away for a breath, his cheeks and ears rosy. Brady’s expression was also a little misty, an innocence at war with the tenting of his robe.

“So, er… d'ya want to… uh...” The healer blushed deeper the longer Yarne looked at him, finally stuttering to a halt. “D-dammit, don’t just look at me like that.”

Yarne blushed, going pure red to the tips of his ears. “I... yeah, I want to, but, um, I kind of… thought _you_ were gonna...”

Brady grimaced, rubbing a hand through his spiky hair. “I WAS, but I got so damn winded by that hike… gah, this is so stupid.” He grabbed the beastman’s armor, pushing Yarne out of his lap while kissing him possessively.

He managed to wrangle his robe off and and trousers halfway down before he ran out of steam again.

“Brady?”

“Shush! I got this!”

  
\---------

 

Five sweaty and frustrated minutes later:

 

“... Brady…?”

 

“...”

 

“You, uh, you still got this?”

 

The healer’s head fell back, thunking against the tree trunk. “Gods, this is pathetic.”

Yarne chuckled a little. “It’s all that clothing! The taguel way is a lot smarter, just a little armor where we need it.”

Brady envisioned the reactions he would get by wearing nothing but a few chest pieces. “Yeah, uh, that ain’t gonna work for me.” He scowled. “Sorry, Yarne… looks like this was a bust.”

The taguel sat back, silent.

“... Yarne?”

“I can do it.”

Brady blinked. “Uh?”

“I c-can… I can do it. If you show me.” And oh damn, he sounded like something out of a raunchy play, head tilted and hair falling to create an image _just_ so. Brady swallowed hard.

“Okay, here’s what you need to do...”

 

\---------

 

The healer would never again be able to look at Yarne without thinking of just what lay between the taguel’s legs. The rabbit had listened carefully (for once) and been cautious with the prep, stretching and slicking the priest’s entrance with more patience than either knew he possessed. Now he filled Brady to the depths, pressing the human against the tree and biting lightly at his neck, his jaw, his shoulders. Brady knew he would be bruised tomorrow and didn’t give the slightest damn.

The priest’s hands ranged over the taguel’s muscled body, gripping patches of fur painfully tight at a particularly strong thrust. Yarne didn’t even acknowledge the grab. The beastman’s hips met the other teen’s with slow deliberation; his powerful arms held the human close; his mouth laid hot, open kisses and bites on any bare skin before him.

It was only a few minutes more before Brady was gasping again, head tilted back against the tree and eyes clamped shut. Yarne’s movements became rougher as well, and he took one hand off Brady’s hip to instead carefully stroke the priest’s erection. The lanky human hissed at the ministrations; he groaned louder and louder as the taguel thrust even deeper into him.

Neither was surprised for Yarne to finish first, shouting loud enough to scare flocks of birds away. He half-collapsed onto the healer, pupils blown and face flushed.

After about a minute, Brady smacked the heel of his hand into the other teen’s skull. Yarne just laughed at his grumbling before pushing himself back up, at least enough to move his hand freely. Hearing the lanky human hiss and groan directly into his oversized ears was a more pleasurable experience than the taguel expected. Hearing Brady _yowl_ , feeling his body stiffen and shake underneath, was more blissful than the beastman’s own climax.

The two lay together, chests still heaving and minds still scrambled, for longer than either counted. It was, of course, Brady who finally shoved at the taguel’s side. Loathe as the teen was to lose his fashionable rabbit-skin blanket, he had more pressing concerns.

“Yarne.”

“mrglbll”

Brady scowled and poked his lover again. “ _Yarne_.”

“What?” The taguel’s bleary eyes were full of sorrow and betrayal at being coaxed to abandon his comfy spot.

“When you, uh, when you came-” WOW were his ears on fire? It felt like his ears were on fire. “well, uh, you shouted. Loudly. Like, enough to scare a bunch a birds away.”

Yarne flopped his head against the priest’s side. Brady forced himself not to start running his hands through the soft mass of fur/hair. Ignorant of the other teen’s internal struggle, Yarne moaned, “So whaaaaat?”

“So I’m betting someone at the Shepherd camp saw em fly away. And might be headed up here to check out whatever caused it.”

“... So what?”

Brady bit down the urge to scream the next words. “So can ya get off me so I can get dressed first, at least?”

Yarne lolled his head against Brady’s chest, considering. “...do I have to?”

“If you ever want to have sex with me again, ya do.” The healer knew he was blushing and didn’t care. Why was it harder to talk about than to do!?

“Fiiiiine.” The taguel’s greatest concession was simply rolling over until he only draped across the ground. Feeling exposed and cold, Brady tried to reach for his pants, and realized that his legs were asleep.

  
“...great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that naming things and ending things are my greatest weaknesses?
> 
> This is a little rough, but I'm pretty happy with it.


End file.
